28 розыгрышей спустя/Галерея
. 1= Разыгрывая Флаттершай ---- Nightfall in the Everfree Forest S6E15.png Overhead view of Fluttershy and animals S6E15.png Fluttershy and animals walk through the forest at night S6E15.png Fluttershy and animals swept by the wind S6E15.png Wind blows through the Everfree Forest S6E15.png Fluttershy --only... darker-- S6E15.png Fluttershy giving a nervous grin S6E15.png Harry trembling under Fluttershy and animals S6E15.png Distance view of Fluttershy and her animals S6E15.png Something speeds through the shadows S6E15.png Fluttershy and animals hear a sound S6E15.png Fluttershy and Harry looking nervous S6E15.png Fluttershy --nothing to worry about-- S6E15.png Shadow speeds behind Fluttershy and Harry S6E15.png Fluttershy and Harry looking startled S6E15.png Creature appears before Fluttershy and animals S6E15.png Shadowy creature with menacing eyes S6E15.png Fluttershy screaming --ruuuun!-- S6E15.png Angel and animals fleeing in terror S6E15.png Fluttershy and Harry fleeing in terror S6E15.png Fluttershy screeching to a halt S6E15.png Shadowy creature appears out of the fog S6E15.png Shadowy creature in the thundery sky S6E15.png Fluttershy looking very scared S6E15.png Shadowy creature roaring at Fluttershy S6E15.png Fluttershy shrieking with fright S6E15.png Fluttershy and Harry cower in fear S6E15.png Rainbow Dash disguised in clouds and tree bark S6E15.png Fluttershy cracks one eye open S6E15.png Rainbow shaking off clouds and tree bark S6E15.png Rainbow Dash says --gotcha!-- to Fluttershy S6E15.png Rainbow doubles over with laughter S6E15.png Fluttershy and animals watch Rainbow laugh S6E15.png Fluttershy --that wasn't funny!-- S6E15.png Fluttershy --you really scared me!-- S6E15.png Fluttershy --I hope you're happy-- S6E15.png Harry shakes his head in disapproval S6E15.png Rainbow Dash --you're too easy-- S6E15.png Rainbow Dash --you're scared of everything-- S6E15.png Fluttershy --that's not true-- S6E15.png Rainbow Dash goes --boo-- S6E15.png Fluttershy zips up into the trees S6E15.png Fluttershy trembling in the treetops S6E15.png Rainbow Dash shrugging S6E15.png |-| 2= Обсуждая розыгрыш Радуги ---- Rainbow --how could you not appreciate that--- S6E15.png Mane_Six_assembled_in_the_throne_room_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_hops_out_of_her_throne_S6E15.png Pinkie's_heart_pounding_in_her_chest_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie's_hooves_trembling_S6E15.png Pinkie_with_a_Granny_Smith-like_muzzle_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie's_muzzle_snaps_shut_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_don't_like_that_part--_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_--but_the_rest_is_great!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_--everypony_likes_a_good_prank!--_S6E15.png Rarity_--I_don't_think_Fluttershy_would_have--_S6E15.png Rarity_--things_they_like_and_things_they_don't--_S6E15.png Applejack_--scarin'_Fluttershy_is_just--_S6E15.png Applejack_accuses_Rainbow_of_being_lazy_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_appalled_--lazy-!--_S6E15.png Twilight_--if_you're_the_only_pony_laughing--_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_--really,_really,_really_funny--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_can_do_funny--_S6E15.png Twilight_--your_idea_of_funny_matches--_S6E15.png Rainbow_laughing_silently_at_Twilight_S6E15.png Twilight_Sparkle_sitting_in_her_throne_S6E15.png Twilight_makes_a_flatulent_noise_S6E15.png Flatulence_echoes_in_the_throne_room_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_cracking_up_at_Twilight_S6E15.png Twilight_finds_whoopee_cushion_in_her_throne_S6E15.png Close-up_on_whoopee_cushion_S6E15.png AJ,_Rarity,_and_Fluttershy_unamused;_Pinkie_cracks_up_S6E15.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_Pie_cracking_up_S6E15.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_Pie_laughing_loudly_S6E15.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_Pie_hoof-bump_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_--you_have_to_admit--_S6E15.png Twilight_Sparkle_unamused_--not_really--_S6E15.png Applejack_--like_a_joke_shortcut--_S6E15.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_Pie_shocked_--what-!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_look_at_Rarity_S6E15.png Rarity_--not_willing_to_put_forth_the_effort--_S6E15.png Rarity_--everypony_can_enjoy--_S6E15.png Rarity_turns_her_muzzle_up_at_Rainbow_S6E15.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_look_at_each_other_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_accepts_Rarity's_challenge_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--that's_just_what_you'll_get--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_flies_out_of_the_castle_S6E15.png Main_five_watch_Rainbow_Dash_fly_away_S6E15.png |-| 3= Разыгрывая Рарити и Эпплджек ---- Carousel Boutique exterior midday S6E15.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_enter_Rarity's_workshop_S6E15.png Rarity_confused;_Sweetie_Belle_pleasantly_surprised_S6E15.png Sweetie_Belle's_Filly_Guide_uniform_S6E15.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_find_a_giant_cake_S6E15.png Sweetie_Belle_sampling_the_giant_cake_S6E15.png Rarity_levitating_the_cake_note_S6E15.png Rarity_reading_the_cake_note_S6E15.png Sweetie_Belle_--what_does_it_mean---_S6E15.png Rarity_--this_is_Dash's_idea_of_a_prank--_S6E15.png Rarity_crosses_in_front_of_the_giant_cake_S6E15.png Sweetie_Belle_--how_do_we_get_it_down---_S6E15.png Rarity_sees_through_Rainbow's_prank_S6E15.png Rarity_--if_Dash_thinks_I'm_going_to_fall_for--_S6E15.png Rarity_about_to_make_a_new_uniform_S6E15.png Rarity_sewing_with_gold_fabric_S6E15.png Sewing_machine_cake_collapses_into_bits_S6E15.png Sweetie_Belle_eating_sewing_machine_cake_S6E15.png Sweetie_Belle_--better_than_the_cake_cake--_S6E15.png Rarity_shouting_Rainbow_Dash's_name_S6E15.png Rainbow_laughing_outside_Rarity's_window_S6E15.png Rainbow_says_--gotcha!--_to_Rarity_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--how's_that_for_effort---_S6E15.png Sweetie_Belle_stuffing_her_face_with_cake_S6E15.png Applejack_hanging_a_pan_in_her_bedroom_S6E15.png Applejack's_booby-trapped_bedroom_S6E15.png Apple_Bloom_--I_thought_you_were_gonna_help_me--_S6E15.png Applejack_apologizes_to_Apple_Bloom_S6E15.png Applejack_securing_a_pulley_rope_S6E15.png Bucket_over_Applejack's_bedroom_door_S6E15.png Apple_Bloom_--try_and_prank_you_in_your_sleep--_S6E15.png Applejack_--not_if_I_have_anythin'_to_say_about_it--_S6E15.png Applejack_turns_off_her_nightstand_lamp_S6E15.png Applejack_--see_ya_in_the_mornin'--_S6E15.png Apple_Bloom_walks_away_from_Applejack's_room_S6E15.png Applejack_sleeping_soundly_S6E15.png Sun_shines_on_sleeping_Applejack_S6E15.png Applejack_in_bed_with_a_pig_S6E15.png Applejack_wakes_up_in_bed_with_a_pig_S6E15.png AJ_wakes_up_in_the_middle_of_the_pigpen_S6E15.png Applejack_falls_face-first_into_the_mud_S6E15.png Applejack_covered_in_mud_S6E15.png Applejack_muddy_and_looking_up_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_pranking_Applejack_S6E15.png Rainbow_says_--gotcha!--_to_Applejack_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_laughing_at_Applejack_S6E15.png Applejack_shouting_Rainbow_Dash's_name_S6E15.png Applejack_splashed_with_mud_S6E15.png Applejack_angrily_lying_in_the_mud_S6E15.png |-| 4= Монтаж шуток ---- Cranky Doodle looks at himself in the mirror S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_taking_Cranky's_toupee_S6E15.png Rainbow_switches_Cranky's_toupee_with_a_skunk_S6E15.png Cranky_Doodle_places_skunk_on_his_head_S6E15.png Cranky_Doodle_realizes_he's_wearing_a_skunk_S6E15.png Skunk_on_Cranky_Doodle_Donkey's_head_S6E15.png Skunk_about_to_spray_Cranky_Doodle_Donkey_S6E15.png Rainbow_laughing_at_Cranky_Doodle_Donkey_S6E15.png Rainbow_says_--gotcha!--_to_Cranky_Doodle_S6E15.png Spike_writing_a_letter_to_Princess_Celestia_S6E15.png Spike_blows_magic_fire_on_his_scroll_S6E15.png Spike_hit_on_the_head_with_a_scroll_S6E15.png Spike_looking_confused_at_unfamiliar_scroll_S6E15.png Spike_sends_another_scroll_to_Princess_Celestia_S6E15.png Spike_hit_on_the_head_with_another_scroll_S6E15.png Spike_looking_very_bewildered_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_dropping_scrolls_on_Spike_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_very_mischievous_S6E15.png Spike_scratching_his_head_in_confusion_S6E15.png Spike_blowing_fire_on_yet_another_scroll_S6E15.png Spike_hit_on_the_head_with_yet_another_scroll_S6E15.png Sea_of_scrolls_in_Princess_Celestia's_throne_room_S6E15.png Princess_Celestia_in_a_sea_of_scrolls_S6E15.png Big_McIntosh_climbing_hill_with_apple_cart_S6E15.png Big_McIntosh_minding_his_own_business_S6E15.png Big_McIntosh_looking_startled_S6E15.png Giant_boulder_in_Big_Mac's_apple_cart_S6E15.png Giant_boulder_drags_Big_Mac_downhill_S6E15.png Big_McIntosh_back_at_the_bottom_of_the_hill_S6E15.png Apples_falling_on_Big_McIntosh's_head_S6E15.png Big_McIntosh_looking_up_S6E15.png Rainbow_says_--gotcha!--_to_Big_McIntosh_S6E15.png Mr._Cake_having_lunch_S6E15.png Mr._Cake_about_to_eat_his_hay_burger_S6E15.png Mr._Cake_bites_something_hard_S6E15.png Mr._Cake_has_a_sore_tooth_S6E15.png Brick_in_Mr._Cake's_hay_burger_S6E15.png Rainbow_says_--gotcha!--_to_Mr._Cake_S6E15.png Cheerilee_teaching_her_class_of_foals_S6E15.png Cheerilee_about_to_begin_her_lesson_S6E15.png Cheerilee's_insulting_self-portrait_on_chalkboard_S6E15.png Class_of_foals_laughing_at_Cheerilee_S6E15.png Cheerilee_angrily_turns_the_chalkboard_around_S6E15.png Rainbow_says_--gotcha!--_to_Cheerilee_S6E15.png Cheerilee_looking_annoyed_at_Rainbow_Dash_S6E15.png Cheerilee_chases_after_Rainbow_Dash_S6E15.png |-| 5= Обсуждая вопрос розыгрышей вместе с Пинки Пай ---- Pinkie Pie sprinkling cupcakes S6E15.png Cupcakes_topped_with_sprinkles_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_carrying_box_of_cupcakes_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_startled_to_see_her_friends_S6E15.png Twilight_and_friends_approach_Pinkie_Pie_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_--for_what---_S6E15.png Ponyville_ponies_talk_to_Pinkie_about_Rainbow_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_--she's_been_pranking_up_a_storm!--_S6E15.png Fluttershy_--did_she_get_you,_too---_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_having_a_sporting_laugh_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_--she_and_Gummy_both!--_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_about_to_open_her_closet_S6E15.png Rainbow_hanging_upside-down_in_Pinkie's_closet_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_screaming_in_fright_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_laughing_at_Rainbow's_prank_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_--they_got_me_good--_S6E15.png Applejack_--she_needs_to_stop--_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_--but_pranks_are_so_much_fun!--_S6E15.png Twilight_Sparkle_--not_for_everypony--_S6E15.png Twilight_--who_enjoys_them_and_who_doesn't--_S6E15.png Ponyville_ponies_agreeing_with_Twilight_S6E15.png Rarity_--since_you_and_Dash_share--_S6E15.png Rarity_--you_might_be_able_to_get_her_to--_S6E15.png Rarity_shouting_at_Pinkie_--quit_it!--_S6E15.png Pinkie_looking_at_other_Ponyville_ponies_S6E15.png Twilight_and_ponies_looking_worried_at_Pinkie_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_in_an_uncomfortable_sweat_S6E15.png |-| 6= Просьба Радуге остановить розыгрыши / Большой план-розыгрыш Радуги Дэш ---- Pinkie walks nervously to Rainbow's house S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_calling_out_to_Rainbow_Dash_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_--very_important_to_tell_you!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_appears_in_her_house_window_S6E15.png Rainbow_--totally_important_to_tell_you!--_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_getting_excited_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_briefly_looking_around_S6E15.png Rainbow_--I've_been_pranking_everypony--_S6E15.png Rainbow_holding_in_her_excitement_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_giggling_at_Dash's_pranks_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_--it's_been_pretty_funny!--_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_have_to_talk_to_you_about--_S6E15.png Rainbow_offers_Pinkie_Pie_a_cookie_S6E15.png Rainbow_tossing_a_cookie_to_Pinkie_Pie_S6E15.png Pinkie_catches_the_cookie_in_her_mouth_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--why_waste_my_time--_S6E15.png Rainbow_--I_could_prank_everypony_at_once--_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_--everypony_at_once-!--_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_leaping_in_amazement_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_catches_herself_again_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_mean,_it's_not--_S6E15.png Rainbow_--you_don't_even_know_what_it_is_yet!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--the_best_prank_ever!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_holding_box_of_joke_cookies_S6E15.png Rainbow_--the_colors_would_match_my_mane--_S6E15.png Pinkie_wonders_where_Dash_is_going_with_this_S6E15.png Rainbow_stuffs_another_cookie_in_Pinkie's_mouth_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--gonna_get_a_rainbow_mouth--_S6E15.png Pinkie_with_rainbow_mouth;_Rainbow_laughing_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_with_hoof_around_Pinkie_Pie_S6E15.png Pinkie_looks_at_her_reflection_in_puddle_S6E15.png Pinkie_--doesn't_really_seem_all_that_funny--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_in_sheer_disbelief_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_--a_good_time_to_stop_pranking--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_aghast_at_Pinkie's_words_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--this_prank_is_happening--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--it's_gonna_be_hilarious!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_away_from_Pinkie_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_eating_another_joke_cookie_S6E15.png |-| 7= Визит к Пинки Пай ---- Rainbow Dash flying to Sugarcube Corner S6E15.png Rainbow_enters_the_bakery_out_of_breath_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_for_Pinkie_Pie_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_needed_your_help--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--had_to_do_it_all_by_myself--_S6E15.png Rainbow_enters_Pinkie_Pie's_loft_bedroom_S6E15.png Rainbow_finds_Pinkie_Pie_in_bed_S6E15.png Rainbow_surprised_to_find_Pinkie_in_bed_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_extremely_ill_S6E15.png Rainbow_--your_face_is_still_pretty_rainbowed--_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_coughing_violently_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_feeling_under_the_weather_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_reaching_for_a_cookie_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_at_her_cookie_box_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie's_empty_cookie_box_S6E15.png Pinkie_demanding_Rainbow_for_more_cookies_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_pushing_Pinkie_Pie_away_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_used_them_all_for_the_prank--_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_sick_and_disappointed_S6E15.png Rainbow_--the_CMCs_will_start_selling_them--_S6E15.png Rainbow_--ponies_will_open_their_boxes--_S6E15.png Rainbow_--all_of_their_teeth_will_turn_rainbow--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--they'll_know_it_was_me!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_--it's_gonna_be_so_awesome!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_pulling_on_Pinkie's_bedsheets_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_too_weak_to_stand_up_S6E15.png Pinkie_--unless_you've_got_more_cookies!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--on_second_thought--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--you_better_stay_here_and_rest--_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_resigns_to_staying_in_bed_S6E15.png Pinkie_--I'm_sure_it's_gonna_be_hilarious--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_worried_about_Pinkie_S6E15.png |-| 8= Объезд с печеньем жеребят-скаутов ---- Applejack picks up box of Filly Guide cookies S6E15.png Applejack_passes_box_on_to_Rarity_S6E15.png Rarity_passes_box_on_to_Scootaloo_S6E15.png Scootaloo_passes_box_on_to_Sweetie_Belle_S6E15.png Sweetie_Belle_passes_box_on_to_Apple_Bloom_S6E15.png Apple_Bloom_stacking_Filly_Guide_cookie_boxes_S6E15.png Apple_Bloom_jumps_off_stack_of_cookie_boxes_S6E15.png Rainbow_arrives_to_help_with_the_cookie_drive_S6E15.png Rainbow_--who's_ready_to_sell_some_cookies---_S6E15.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_excited_for_cookie_drive_S6E15.png Applejack_--I_know_you_promised_Scootaloo--_S6E15.png Applejack_gives_Rainbow_Dash_a_warning_S6E15.png Rainbow_--I'll_be_with_you_the_whole_night--_S6E15.png Rainbow_--you_can_totally_keep_an_eye_on_me--_S6E15.png Apple_Bloom_--let's_get_started!--_S6E15.png Scootaloo_--we've_got_a_lot_of_ground_to_cover!--_S6E15.png Sweetie_Belle_--hit_every_house_in_Ponyville!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_chuckling_with_anticipation_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--every_house_in_Ponyville!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_laughing_mischievously_S6E15.png Applejack_and_Rarity_look_at_each_other_S6E15.png Applejack_and_Rarity_follow_Rainbow_and_CMC_S6E15.png Crusaders_knocking_on_Fluttershy's_door_S6E15.png Fluttershy_nervously_answers_the_door_S6E15.png Harry_roaring_at_Fluttershy's_visitors_S6E15.png Rainbow_and_CMC_scared_of_Harry_S6E15.png Fluttershy_tapping_on_Harry_S6E15.png Harry_looks_at_Fluttershy_holding_a_bit_S6E15.png Fluttershy_giving_a_bit_to_Sweetie_Belle_S6E15.png Fluttershy_buys_cookies;_Rainbow_waves_at_Harry_S6E15.png Harry_has_his_eyes_on_Rainbow_Dash_S6E15.png Crusaders_knocking_on_Castle_of_Friendship_door_S6E15.png Twilight_and_Spike_answer_the_castle_door_S6E15.png Rainbow_and_CMC_offer_cookies_to_Twilight_and_Spike_S6E15.png Twilight_giving_Crusaders_a_single_bit_S6E15.png Spike_nudging_Twilight_Sparkle_S6E15.png Twilight_looking_annoyed_S6E15.png Twilight_annoyed;_Spike_embarrassed_S6E15.png Twilight_and_Spike_buy_six_boxes_of_cookies_S6E15.png Rainbow_pleased_that_her_prank_is_working_S6E15.png Crusaders_sell_cookies_to_Cranky_and_Matilda_S6E15.png Cranky_buys_cookies_from_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_S6E15.png Cranky_waving_goodbye_to_the_Crusaders_S6E15.png Mr._and_Mrs._Cake_answer_their_door_S6E15.png Big_McIntosh_answers_his_door_S6E15.png Miss_Cheerilee_answers_her_door_S6E15.png Mrs._Cake_giving_bits_to_Sweetie_Belle_S6E15.png Bits_falling_in_Sweetie_Belle's_bag_S6E15.png More_bits_falling_in_Sweetie_Belle's_bag_S6E15.png Cheerilee_buys_three_boxes_of_cookies_S6E15.png Big_McIntosh_buys_ten_boxes_of_cookies_S6E15.png Mr._and_Mrs._Cake_buy_six_boxes_of_cookies_S6E15.png Crusaders_hauling_cart_of_boxes_at_afternoon_S6E15.png Crusaders_hauling_cart_of_boxes_at_sunset_S6E15.png Crusaders_hauling_cart_of_boxes_at_nighttime_S6E15.png |-| 9= Подозрительно тихий Понивилль ---- Crusaders gather their leftover cookie boxes S6E15.png Applejack_--you_three_should_be_real_proud--_S6E15.png Applejack_--for_your_first_go-'round--_S6E15.png Rarity_--took_the_words_right_out_of_my_mouth--_S6E15.png Rarity_--isn't_that_right,_Rainbow_Dash---_S6E15.png Rarity_wonders_where_Rainbow_Dash_is_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_out_toward_Ponyville_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--any_minute_now--_S6E15.png Applejack_--'any_minute_now'_what---_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_acting_innocent_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--have_you_guys_noticed--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--it's_still_early,_right---_S6E15.png Rarity_--of_course_it's_quiet--_S6E15.png Rarity_--ponies_can't_talk_while_they're_eating--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_getting_hopeful_again_S6E15.png Rarity_--probably_all_in_a_cookie_coma--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--I'll_go_check--_S6E15.png Rarity,_AJ,_and_CMC_look_at_each_other_S6E15.png Rainbow_flying_through_Ponyville_at_night_S6E15.png Rainbow_flying_while_looking_confused_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_peeks_into_a_pony's_window_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--what_is_going_on...---_S6E15.png Rainbow_peeks_into_another_pony's_window_S6E15.png Cookies_scattered_around_a_fireplace_S6E15.png Cookies_scattered_around_a_den_S6E15.png Cookies_scattered_around_a_table_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--where_is_everypony---_S6E15.png Rainbow_--must_have_seen_their_rainbow_mouths--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--running_out_into_the_streets--_S6E15.png Zombie_Daisy_lumbers_by_the_window_S6E15.png Rainbow_returns_to_Sugarcube_Corner_S6E15.png Rainbow_enters_through_Pinkie's_window_S6E15.png Rainbow_steps_in_rainbow_smudge_S6E15.png Cookie_crumbs_and_rainbow_smears_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_creeped_out_S6E15.png Rainbow_walking_around_scattered_cookie_boxes_S6E15.png Rainbow_--something_wrong_with_the_joke_cookies--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_hears_a_loud_noise_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_enters_the_bakery_kitchen_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_looks_around_the_kitchen_S6E15.png Mrs._Cake_in_the_far_corner_of_the_kitchen_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_happy_to_see_Mrs._Cake_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_asks_Mrs._Cake_about_Pinkie_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_starting_to_feel_guilty_S6E15.png Mrs._Cake_eating_noisily_in_the_corner_S6E15.png Rainbow_creeped_out_by_Mrs._Cake_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_taps_on_Mrs._Cake_S6E15.png Mrs._Cake_turned_into_a_cookie_zombie_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_in_complete_shock_S6E15.png Mrs._Cake_reaching_for_Rainbow_Dash_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_steps_on_a_cookie_box_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_trips_backward_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_falls_onto_the_kitchen_floor_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_up_from_the_floor_S6E15.png Zombie_Pinkie_appears_from_the_cupboard_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_screaming_in_terror_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_hears_the_Cake_twins_S6E15.png Pound_and_Pumpkin_as_cookie_zombies_S6E15.png Rainbow_scared_of_the_cookie_zombies_S6E15.png |-| 10= Апокалипсис зомби радужного печенья ---- Rainbow Dash looking really scared S6E15.png Rainbow_surrounded_by_zombies_S6E15.png Rainbow_speeds_up_past_zombie_Pinkie_and_Cakes_S6E15.png Rainbow_looks_down_at_zombie_Pinkie_and_Cakes_S6E15.png Zombie_Pinkie,_Mrs._Cake,_and_Cake_twins_S6E15.png Rainbow_speeding_away_from_the_zombies_S6E15.png Rainbow_flies_away_from_Sugarcube_Corner_S6E15.png Zombie_Pinkie_and_Mrs._Cake_come_out_of_the_bakery_S6E15.png Rainbow_flying_through_Ponyville_in_a_panic_S6E15.png Rainbow_flying_down_a_Ponyville_alleyway_S6E15.png Rainbow_runs_into_zombie_Lyra_and_Twinkleshine_S6E15.png Rainbow_flies_away_from_Lyra_and_Twinkleshine_S6E15.png Zombie_Dr._Hooves,_Cheerilee,_and_Octavia_Melody_S6E15.png Rainbow_flying_toward_Ponyville_town_hall_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_trying_to_find_a_place_to_hide_S6E15.png Rainbow_lands_near_the_town_square_fountain_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_hears_a_noise_nearby_S6E15.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Spike_eating_cookies_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_asking_for_Twilight's_help_S6E15.png Rainbow_--something's_going_on_with_the_Cakes!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--may_have_something_to_do_with--_S6E15.png Twilight_and_Spike_turned_into_zombies_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_horrified_--oh,_no!--_S6E15.png Zombie_Twilight_and_Spike_approach_Rainbow_S6E15.png Rainbow_flies_away_from_Twilight_and_Spike_S6E15.png Rainbow_looking_terrified_near_Fluttershy's_cottage_S6E15.png Rainbow_finds_Fluttershy_and_her_animals_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_tapping_on_Fluttershy_S6E15.png Fluttershy_turned_into_a_cookie_zombie_S6E15.png Harry_turned_into_a_cookie_zombie_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_scared_of_zombie_Harry_S6E15.png Rainbow_takes_shelter_in_Applejack's_house_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_boarding_up_the_door_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_hears_something_behind_her_S6E15.png Big_Mac_and_Granny_Smith_turned_into_zombies_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_scared_of_Big_Mac_and_Granny_Smith_S6E15.png Rainbow_breaks_through_the_boarded-up_door_S6E15.png Zombie_Big_Mac_and_Granny_lumber_outside_S6E15.png Rarity_unlocking_her_boutique_door_S6E15.png Rarity_--oh,_of_course_not--_S6E15.png Rarity_with_a_hoof_around_Sweetie_Belle_S6E15.png Rarity_--I_have_plenty_of_sewing_machine_cake--_S6E15.png Rarity_offering_cookies_to_her_friends_S6E15.png Rainbow_kicks_cookies_out_of_Rarity's_hoof_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--don't_touch_those!--_S6E15.png Rarity_--certainly_no_call_for_that--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--we_gotta_get_outta_here!--_S6E15.png Applejack_--what_in_tarnation_are_you_goin'_on_about---_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--you_have_to_follow_me!--_S6E15.png Rarity_--if_you_want_all_of_those_cookies--_S6E15.png Rarity_--you_will_have_to_buy_them--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_don't_want_the_cookies--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_hears_the_zombies_approaching_S6E15.png All_of_Ponyville_turned_into_cookie_zombies_S6E15.png Rainbow_and_friends_looking_at_zombies_S6E15.png Rarity_--what's_happening---_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_picks_up_Sweetie_Belle_S6E15.png Rainbow_and_friends_flee_from_zombies_S6E15.png Rainbow_and_friends_gallop_across_the_farm_S6E15.png Zombie_Granny_Smith_appears_in_the_road_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_extra_shocked_S6E15.png Rainbow_swerves_away_from_zombie_Granny_S6E15.png Zombie_Granny_slowly_following_behind_S6E15.png Applejack_guides_her_friends_to_the_barn_S6E15.png Rainbow_and_friends_escape_the_zombie_horde_S6E15.png Cookies_and_zombie_shadows_on_the_ground_S6E15.png |-| 11= В сарае / (Зомби) пони идут! ---- Sweet Apple Acres barn at dusk S6E15.png Applejack_securing_the_barn_door_S6E15.png Rainbow,_AJ,_and_Rarity_secure_the_barn_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--did_we_lose_them---_S6E15.png Scootaloo_looking_outside_the_barn_S6E15.png Empty_Sweet_Apple_Acres_field_S6E15.png Sweetie_--what_happened_to_all_of_our_friends---_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_sighing_heavily_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_picks_up_box_of_cookies_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--something_in_the_cookies--_S6E15.png Applejack_--haven't_changed_for_years--_S6E15.png Applejack_--not_like_there's_a_new_ingredient--_S6E15.png Applejack_--that's_turnin'_the_whole_town_into--_S6E15.png Applejack_looking_at_Rainbow_slyly_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--unless_there_is--_S6E15.png Rarity_--what_are_you_saying---_S6E15.png Applejack_--what_did_you_do---_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_grinning_embarrassed_S6E15.png Ponies'_hooves_smash_through_the_window_S6E15.png AJ,_Rarity,_and_CMC_scared_of_the_zombies_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--cover_the_windows!--_S6E15.png Zombie_hooves_reach_through_the_window_S6E15.png Rainbow_seals_window_with_hay_bales_S6E15.png Crusaders_seal_window_with_wagon_wheel_S6E15.png Zombie_Mayor_tries_breaking_into_the_barn_S6E15.png Applejack_and_Rarity_seal_door_with_hay_cart_S6E15.png Zombie_Cheerilee_tries_breaking_inside_S6E15.png Zombie_Cheerilee_bumps_into_wood_S6E15.png Zombie_ponies_approaching_the_barn_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_sealing_the_crawlspace_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_admitting_her_prank_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--mindless_cookie-eating_zombies--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_picks_up_a_lantern_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--we_just_hide_out_here_until--_S6E15.png Rainbow_--as_long_as_nopony_else_eats_the_cookies--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_listening_to_Rarity_S6E15.png Rarity_partially_obscured_by_shadow_S6E15.png Rarity_turning_into_a_zombie_S6E15.png Zombie_Rarity_reaching_out_to_Rainbow_S6E15.png Rainbow_scared_of_zombie_Rarity_S6E15.png Rainbow_scared_of_zombie_Applejack_S6E15.png Applejack_turning_into_a_zombie_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_drops_her_lantern_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash's_dropped_lantern_S6E15.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_turning_into_zombies_S6E15.png Rainbow_scared_of_her_zombified_friends_S6E15.png Zombie_Applejack_pushes_hay_cart_out_of_the_way_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_beyond_terrified_S6E15.png The_ponies_enter_the_barn_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_completely_surrounded_by_zombies_S6E15.png Zombie_ponies_cornering_Rainbow_Dash_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--you_don't_want_these!--_S6E15.png Zombie_Pinkie_Pie_--we_want_cookies!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_backs_away_from_the_zombies_S6E15.png Rainbow_--never_meant_for_this_to_happen!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--it_was_supposed_to_be_funny!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_cowering_in_utter_fear_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_cracks_one_eye_open_S6E15.png Ponies_wiping_rainbow_colors_away_S6E15.png Ponies_grinning_at_Rainbow_Dash_S6E15.png |-| 12= Это один большой розыгрыш ---- Rainbow Dash sees everypony is normal S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--what's_happening---_S6E15.png Rarity_straightening_her_mane_S6E15.png Applejack_--some_of_your_own_medicine--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_reduced_to_stuttering_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--you're..._not_sick---_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--none_of_you_are---_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_--of_course_not,_silly!--_S6E15.png Ponyville_ponies_say_--gotcha!--_to_Rainbow_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_with_a_blank_stare_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--this_was_all_a_prank---_S6E15.png Applejack_--you_can_thank_Pinkie_Pie--_S6E15.png Applejack_explaining_to_Rainbow_Dash_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_--shucks,_it_was_nothing--_S6E15.png Pinkie_--just_a_little_something_I_threw_together--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_still_in_shock_S6E15.png Scootaloo_--you_should_see_your_face!--_S6E15.png Apple_Bloom_--talk_about_funny!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_tries_to_find_the_words_S6E15.png Rainbow_--I_don't_think_it's_very_funny!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_--I'm_the_one_that_got_pranked!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_was_really_scared!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--you_can't_just_go_around--_S6E15.png Twilight_--pranking_whoever_you_feel_like---_S6E15.png Fluttershy_--how_it_might_make_them_feel---_S6E15.png Rarity_--or_if_they'd_even_enjoy_it---_S6E15.png Applejack_--or_think_it's_funny---_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_upset_--yeah!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_makes_a_realization_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_see_what_you_did_there--_S6E15.png Pinkie_Pie_--pranks_can_be_a_lot_of_fun--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_apologizes_to_everypony_S6E15.png Fluttershy_--I_hope_you_learned_your_lesson--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--totally!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_--pulled_off_an_amazing_prank--_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_--work_extra_hard_to_top_it--_S6E15.png Ponyville_ponies_rendered_speechless_S6E15.png Rainbow_Dash_final_--gotcha!--_S6E15.png Rainbow_and_ponies_laughing_together_S6E15.png Final_shot_of_Sweet_Apple_Acres_barn_S6E15.png |-| en:28 Pranks Later/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов шестого сезона